


Beautiful Boy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas unwind after a long day... and Cas surprises Dean in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shocked: Read the tags for triggers. Written for the prompt left at http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105517.html?thread=39939629#t39939629

As soon as the pair got home for the day, they stripped themselves of their clothes and sat down in front of the television, which was rarely on, except for films to help Dean learn more about his body and typical Omega duties, minus cooking, he was too young to cook.

"You're such a beautiful bitch, even with that useless little cock marring your sweet looks, you are gorgeous. You make Daddy so very happy," Cas praised the young omega boy, sitting in his lap; as he petted the boy's head and back.

He had been charged to keep the eldest of the Winchester boys safe. Thus when, at the tender age of eight, the boy had presented early as an omega, the angel had swooped in to claim the boy. Not that the boy's father could be bothered to care. The idiotic man that had spawned the boy was of the mind that all omegas were useless and would have sold him off if the angel had not saved him. The angel knew that all life was precious and useful. He had been told of the physical and mental pleasures that such a boy could (and indeed did) bring.

Gabriel would keep a closer eye on young Samuel. Positioning himself, so should he feel the need to step in and rescue the remaining toddler, he would be able to do so with far greater ease. The boys' deceased mother would have been horrified if she knew of her husband's actions. She had always advocated for Omega Rights, not equal rights, but the right to school at least. A cause that was now lost to the father, who was now consumed in his desire to extract revenge against The Demons. Not that he could actually touch any of the notorious gang members.

"Ash said," Dean started and then stopped to draw in a deep breath.

Cas ran his fingers through the dark blond locks of his little bundle of joy. "What did he say sweetheart?"

"He said, that I am just an omega slut; and that as soon as he presents as an alpha, he's gonna put his dick in my hole and make sure to get me pregnant. ‘Cause all omegas are supposed to-to be pregnant and not at school."

The angel couldn’t help but to snort. "Don't worry sweetheart, even if you are an Omega, no one except me is allowed to put anything inside you. Next time he says that, remind him that your Daddy is your mate and I do not share, especially with a snot nosed alpha wannabe, who may yet present as an omega himself."

Dean lit up and threw his arms around his Daddy's chest. "Thank you," he muttered over and over again as he rubbed his face against the naked chest before him.

Cas gently grabbed his sweet boy’s head and drew the sweet little mouth over to his nipple. “It’s not nice to tease your Daddy like that.”

The boy whined as he suckled on the offered nipple. “My cock may not be connected to my nipples, such as yours are, but I like bringing my baby comfort. Even if the comfort is suckling on my chest... or sucking what you really want,” the angel said with a grin as he spread his legs and let his sweet boy slide down between his legs.

Dean slid down with far more grace than most children his age. He moaned when his Daddy’s cock was right there in front of him, hard and leaking, just waiting for the omega to suckle on. He wrapped his hands and lips around the treat and moaned in joy.

“There you go; Daddy knows what his little needy bitch needs. Look at you choking yourself to get more my cock into that greedy mouth of yours. That's what makes you feel good though, isn't it? Making sure that I feel good. That my cock never feels cold or lonely. It physically hurts you to see me hard and not able to touch it. I see you frown, fidget, and breathing hard; because you have to stop yourself from keeping me happy in front of your peers. They wouldn’t understand though. None of them know what they are yet; and don't understand what you are. How special you are. How empty you feel. if your mouth or ass aren’t keeping me entertained and happy. I love you so very much my sweet boy," Cas panted out as he ran his fingers through the dirty blond locks.

Castiel sent a tendril of his grace down his omega's spine to tickle at his twitching hole. Cas let out a loud moan as the boy bottomed out and squealed at the feeling. It was the first time he had deep throated the angel, who couldn’t help, but hold the boy's head in place as he jerked and emptied his load down the willing throat.

He pulled Dean up off the floor and kissed him deeply, making the young omega depend on him to breathe. He finally pulled away and ran his finger down the boy's neglected cock.

"I've been a bad Daddy, haven't I? So greedy to get off, I forgot to keep your needy hole occupied. Are you mad at me?"

Dean cleared his throat as he shook his head. "You're happy, so I'm happy Daddy. I was so happy when your balls bounced on my chin and your pubes tickled my nose. I know you wanted to do it before, but were afraid. The next time you want to fuck my mouth, you can; 'cause you know I can take it."

"You certainly can. I think, maybe we should switch you to homeschool. This way no one can harass you, and you can keep my cock happy all the time," the angel said with a smile as the boy squirmed on his lap.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes as he bounced on the stiffening cock.

"Really, I'm tired of seeing you so unhappy. I'll go out and buy some dildos, plugs, and fucking machines for you to play with when I don't need attention and you're doing your studies or just want to play."

"Thank you," the young boy cried before diving in for a frantic, messy kiss.

Castiel trailed his hand down the boys back, squeezed the delicious plump globes, and then roughly shoved two fingers deep into the wet ass of his omega. "Look at you, so wet and excited for your Daddy."

"Always, please Daddy," he begged as the angel added a third finger.

"Please what? You know you have to use your words baby."

"Please let me ride your big cock. My omega ass feels so empty. Want to feel you filling me with your juice. Want to feel you breeding, even if I can't carry your babies yet," Dean pleaded as he grasped his Daddy's cock and tugged.

Cas smiled and stretched out on the couch. "Go ahead baby. Put my cock in your wet hole and take what you need."

The boy wasted no time in scrambling to line up his Daddy's cock with his hole and began to ride him hard. Today would be different for the boy. He had asked his father why the boy was always so needy, and he was told blandly, why. He had made the necessary adjustments to please his Omega.

Dean panted as he bounced fast and hard. He was always chasing something and he knew his Daddy would be the only person who could or would give it to him.

He paused in the bouncing when something strange started to happen. His Daddy just smiled and flipped so he was on top and started to viciously fuck the boy harder than he ever had before.

"D-Dad-dy, wh-at, oh shit, so good, what's happening?" Dean asked; clutching his Daddy harder, even as tears of pined pleasure fell from his eyes.

Instead of answering he just concentrated on driving his cock deeper into his Omega's leaking hole. When he saw his boy reach for his own cock, he took both of the boy's small wrist and held them in one hand above this head and played with the long neglected nipples.

Dean couldn't find his words, he wanted to say more and harder, but with each thrust the air was knocked out of him. Instead he just pushed back, yelled, and overall enjoy the hell out of what was happening.

When he felt something that felt like the size of his Daddy's fist fuck into his hole, he arched his back and came harder than he ever had before.

When he finally caught his breath, he noticed his Daddy was still buried deep inside. "What was that?" he asked meekly.

"That, my precious Omega was what was missing. I needed to knot your ass and claim you as mine, fully. Now you can't go back to school. Omega bitches are not to leave their Alpha. You have to stay to keep me happy and calm," Castiel said in a firm voice as he nipped the boy's neck.

Dean cried happily, as he wrapped his arms and legs around his Daddy/Mate. "Thank you Daddy, thank you so much."

"Hush now, time to let your Alpha Daddy sleep. If you're a good boy, I'll knot you again in the morning."

They both curled up with a smile on their face. Neither could be happier about the day's end. They had forever to do it over and over again.

~Fin~


End file.
